


Friday Night Company

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Crossing References, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: While all his friends spend time with their partners and leave Noctis to try and entertain himself, he finds his own company in an unlikely way-- through a game about virtual animal villagers.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lunoct Valentine Weekend 2021





	Friday Night Company

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Playing Video Games Together" for [@LunoctWeek's](https://twitter.com/LunoctWeek) Lunoct Valentine Weekend Event! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!! <3

Another time Prompto’s distressed tone as he explained why he was ditching Noctis for the umpteenth time would have been amusing. Had it not been the umpteenth time he’s heard it. 

“... and he’s been planning this, and there’s no way I’m gonna wreck Ignis’ plans, y’know? How can I say no to a whole dinner date planned out by him?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis picked at a few fabric pills on his sweats, checking out of the conversation as Prompto explained again and again. 

“... Pretty sure Gladio is free if, y’know you--” “He’s not,” Noctis replied with a yawn, glancing out the darkening window of his apartment. “Sania dragged him off for something too. Just…” Another sigh escaped him and he heard the other line go silent. _Shit._

“Hey, just go… enjoy yourself okay? We’ll find some time to hang out.” His tone reflected his sincerity and Noctis held his breath as he waited for Prompto’s response. There was a slight exhale on the other end of the line before Prompto finally replied. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay. It’s a promise then!” Prompto’s laugh at the end of the line allowed for Noctis to relax a bit. After a few moments of confirming that they would in fact find some time to hang and game like they did before Prompto and Ignis started dating, the two said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Noctis let his head hang back, staring blankly at the ceiling as he thought about the fact that he was all alone on a Friday night with his friends all out enjoying themselves. Not that he wasn’t happy for them, especially Prompto and Ignis who he thought really gave each other what they themselves were missing, but he just wasn’t used to not having one of them around. 

Tired of thinking about it and doing more introspection than he cared for, Noctis got up with a little groan. As he rubbed his stiff knee with one hand, he grabbed his handheld console with the other. Taking only a few moments to find a comfortable position, Noctis settled in to find some of his own entertainment for the evening. 

Well, so he thought. After a few moments of scrolling through his game library, he found there really wasn’t anything jumping out at him. There was the open world game he could explore, but without Ignis helping him with exploration he wasn’t all that interested. Many of the other games he had started with Prompto and he didn’t really want to play without him, so he found himself stuck. 

His scrolling stopped and he stared at the icon it had settled on. The little social simulator had been bought on a whim with Prompto who told him about how much of a blast the earlier entries in the series had been to play when he was a kid. 

_Suppose I can do the dailies until I figure out what to play._ Noctis thought as he opened the game, a cheery tune accompanying it as it began to load. 

As he waited, Noctis pulled out his phone to scroll through a few forums dedicated to the game. He remembered Prompto saying there were some good trades and giveaways on them and with how long it’s been since he’s played, Noct figured he could try to get some stuff while he had the game open. 

After a few minutes of scrolling and getting the game fully loaded up, a post finally caught his attention. 

**[FT] Flowers to water, weeds to pick, and clutter to clean up. [LF] An open island to spend time on (: !**

Noctis was trying to wrap his mind around why someone wanted to do other people’s work for them for pretty much nothing in return, but judging by the mess he saw on his own island a few moments into walking around he could use the help. He opened the post to read it through fully, noticing it was only posted a few moments ago. 

Not wanting to miss out, he quickly responded with a brief ‘I’m interested’. The reply to his own was quick and in a few moments, the two of them were exchanging some information in private messages. 

**[Sylle_Blossom:]** Hello, thank you for responding to my post. Are you available now? 

**[_Prince_:]** yeah, you need that code right? 

**[Sylle_Blossom:]** Yes, please. Also, please do inform me of any rules you may have for visitors. I would not want to be an unpleasant guest. 

**[_Prince_:]** huh 

**[_Prince_:]** rules? dont have any, do people really make up rules? 

**[Sylle_Blossom:]** Yes, there are people who enjoy ruining the flora and stealing from other’s islands so many players take preemptive measures to avoid that. 

**[_Prince_:]** yeah not really worried about it, its already a mess so you couldnt ruin it more 

**[_Prince_:]** thanks btw, let me know if i can actually pay you 

**[Sylle_Blossom:]** Oh, there is no need. I simply enjoy the gardening and landscaping within the game. (: 

**[_Prince_:]** right. well code is DXD5T

**[Sylle_Blossom:]** I shall be on my way momentarily. 

Noctis barely had time to run to the airport on his island before the person was loading onto his island. Based on the username or conversation he wasn't surprised to see a female character but he hadn't expected one that was that pretty. 

He could tell that they, because he didn't want to assume based off their character, spent some time playing. The dress they were wearing was some detailed custom creation, that much he knew from the few times he and Prompto played and made dick shirts. Between that, the fluid use of reactions, and the presents they were immediately dropping at Noctis' little mini him's feet… it wasn't at all what he expected. 

Fumbling with his phone, Noctis had intended to open the chat function in the app to try and communicate. Yet, to his absolute horror, his juggling of his phone and his console pulled up the voice function that he never ever used. 

“Shi--No…” 

“Hello?” 

Noctis froze at the sound of the voice coming through his phone, panic swelling up in him at the thought of having a total stranger suddenly expecting him to reply. To talk. To maybe hold a conversation. Swallowing, Noctis tried to push aside the anxiety he felt at the sudden expectation he felt. 

“Sorry… I uh, it was an accident, I didn’t-- Hi?” _Smooth, so smooth._ Noctis thought to himself as he tried to figure out how to politely end the call. 

“Oh! Oh, I do beg your pardon. I… do not mind talking but should you wish to resume texting then--” 

Even distorted by the mic, he could tell her voice was nice. It was far from anything he would have expected and while there was still a low thrum of anxiety about talking to someone random… there was the odd desire to continue talking with this fancy sounding lady. 

“Oh, uh, no, I mean this will be easier right? So whatever. It’s cool.” He hoped he sounded casual, he thought he did. Instead of dwelling on that or the growing awkwardness, Noctis moved his character from the entrance of his island to the overgrown clutter surrounding it. 

“Very well. I must say that I rather enjoy the design of your island, you got quite a good one to work with.” Her tone was cheery, but there was a softness to her voice that made Noctis relax a bit. Just a nice girl, no real reason to worry. 

“Thanks, I, uh, haven’t done much with it.” Noctis replied, realizing that it was a bit redundant. “I-- don’t really play but I like it, I just don’t really know what to do--” 

_Why am I explaining this?_ Noctis wondered to himself, not sure why he felt the need to justify him to this person. He usually didn’t care if someone was judging him, but he didn’t really want this person to think he sucked at the game for some reason. 

“Oh, I see. Is this your first time playing one of these games?” The question came as he watched the other’s character swiftly and efficiently begin to pocket all the weeds and sticks dotting his island. Unsure of what else to do, he began to do the same as he worked on the area above the one she was in. 

“Yeah, never even heard of them before a friend told me about it… I mostly just fish, to be honest.” Why was he saying all this? How did she seem to get him to talk so readily? 

“Ah, well, perhaps I can tell you what I normally do and what I enjoy. Perhaps that will help.” Her tone softened a bit more and Noctis felt himself taken aback. Why was she being so nice? To a literal stranger, no less. 

“Oh…” Noctis swallowed again, before trying not to think too hard about it. “Sure, yeah.” 

He listened as she told him exactly as she said and Noctis found himself hooked on every word. It was strange to him, there was no way this woman was telling him how calming she found planning out flower hybrids (which he had no clue were even a feature of the game) to be that interesting but he found the way her enjoyment bled through her words made him care. 

Before he knew it, the two of them had gone through and cleaned up his whole island and Noctis could only watch as he made her a best friend within the game in order to better organize his flowers to get the cool black ones he mentioned he liked. 

“There, now, may I visit your shops and villagers?” Her question made Noctis zone back in and he hurried to answer. 

“Oh yeah, sure, I’m just gonna fish. Hey…” Noctis trailed off, feeling a little awkward and shy. “Thanks, really. This was nice of you to do.” 

“Truly it was no trouble. I rather enjoyed it.” The laugh that accompanied her words warmed Noctis up and he did his best to ignore the weird unrecognizable feeling that it gave him. 

“Still… it was nice.” It sounded lame, and maybe a little subdued, as Noctis realized this was the end of their time together. Glancing at his phone, Noctis realized the two of them had spent a couple of hours together at this point and it really had turned his evening around. 

“Well, should you need help again, you are free to message me. I do not mind, in fact I rather enjoyed playing with you.” There was a pause and Noctis wondered if she was maybe… just maybe… feeling the same way he was. 

“I would not mind playing with you again.” 

A smile tilted Noctis’ lips upwards and he hummed in agreement. 

“Yeah, sure thing uh… Luna? Is that your name?” He was going off the name of the character in the game, just hazarding a guess in the hopes she didn’t think he was creepy for asking. 

“Yes, should I assume that Prince is yours?” Her tone was amused but there was a sincerity that made Noctis laugh at the name he had given himself. 

“No, no, no. It’s Noctis. It’s, uh, nice to meet you Luna. Maybe… Do you want to fish with me? After you visit the shops?” Hopefully she would ignore the timid tone the question was asked with, but after another pause Noctis wondered if he overstepped. After all, he likely wasn’t the only one who had responded to her post and maybe she wanted to get back to them and really it was stupid for him to assu--- 

“I would rather enjoy that. I am not the best, but perhaps you could give me pointers.” Her laugh sent another wave of warmth through him and he was determined to repay her back for the help that she had given him in the game already. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sure can, you’re talking to a fishing master here. Let me just go make us some bait.” 

As he ran off to grab his shovel, Noctis found himself settling in for what he hoped was a few more hours of listening to and learning about the new friend he had made. 

**Author's Note:**

> might eventually make a second part that's more romantic buuuuut until then:
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و☆: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
